It is an ongoing goal to increase the computational power of computing devices. In order to increase the computational power, the integration depth of the computing devices may be increased. In order to keep manufacturing costs low, manufacturing processes may be used which enable the formation of structures of high precision and, at the same time, however, keep the manufacturing effort as low as possible.